Family this Christmas
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Death note Christmas special. Rated Kplus for safety. Mello doesn't like Christmas because he feels so alone. But Near makes him see differently with very powerful words about family that bring a realization to Mello... Near is alone. How will this change make this years Christmas different than the other years? Last minute made story. Merry Christmas everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Christmas has arrived once again.

But I'm not excited like others are.

I have not enjoyed Christmas ever since I ended up all alone.

Christmas is just a sad reminder that I am all alone and it only depresses me.

I watch as the happy kids are outside playing in the snow but inside I feel nothing but sadness. I of course don't let others know and play along that I'm alright.

An act to cover how I truly feel.

Every year… I lower my head so my forehead is resting on the cool window with a small sigh escaping my mouth.

Well here goes another lonely year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Mello paces in his room cursing to himself. He does not enjoy Christmas. He's never had a real Christmas and even at the orphanage things haven't really changed.

Every year the orphanage has a Christmas festival for the orphans and they can exchange gifts.

Mello doesn't like it and he doesn't join in on any of the activities on the supposed to be joyous day.

Matt likes to try to get him to join in but every time the blonde refuses.

Mello leaves his room tired of just pacing and he walks around the orphanage. He almost runs into Near by where some orphans including Matt are wrapping some things together but he stops just in time.

Near looks up to him twirling his own hair.

"Near." Mello growls slightly.

"Mello." Near greets as usual. "You don't look very excited for Christmas tomorrow."

"I hate Christmas." Mello says. "It's stupid." He crosses his arms over his chest.

"I would have expected Mello to love Christmas." Near responds.

Mello looks away with a slight growl. "Yeah well I have no family. So it's not like there's any point. What the hell. Why am I saying anything to you. You wouldn't understand."

Near stops twirling his hair lowering his hand to his side. "Mello… I am alone every year. I have no one to turn to, no family and no friends." He says almost softly.

Mello's eyes flicker to Near not knowing what to think about what Near is saying.

Near glances to Mello. "You think you have no family or anyone?" He says then he looks away and walks away.

When he moves he reveals Matt and the few other orphans.

Mello blinks looking at them and he looks down in slight thought. He turns and begins wandering aimlessly as he lets himself think. He realizes now….. Matt is like a brother to him and yet here he thought he was alone.

However…..

Near is truly alone and he has been every year.

It makes Mello's heart sink as he has felt the great loneliness that he wouldn't wish on another.

He may not like that sheep but he feels he needs to do something.

If not for Near then for himself.

This year is going to be different.

He turns and dashes to find Matt and finds the red head just finishing helping some kids wrap stuff. "Matt." He says.

The red head looks to Mello with a smile. "Yo Mels." He greets and stands. "What's up?"

Mello suddenly grabs Matt's arm. "I need your help with something." He says then drags Matt to the red heads room as the red head stumbles after him.

Once the door is closed behind them Mello lets go of Matt.

Matt looks to the blonde. "What is it?" He asks.

"I need you to do some hacking." Mello responds.

Matt grins. "Sure." He says happily. "What is it you need me to hack?"

"The Whammy's system." Mello says glancing slightly over his shoulder. "I need Near's file."

Matt now looks confused. "Why?" He asks.

"Don't ask questions and just do it." Mello slightly growls.

Matt does a salute. "Aye sir!" He then goes getting to work.

Mello sits on the red heads bed as he watches Matt work. He pulls out a chocolate bar and begins eating it as he waits giving him some time to think.

It takes a little bit but Matt pulls up Near's file.

"Here it is." Matt says showing the laptop to Mello.

Mello slides off the bed and sits next to Matt taking the laptop. "Let me look." He says.

"So why do you need Near's file?" Matt asks.

"Not really any of your business." Mello growls in warning for Matt to back off as he reads what they have on Near.

Matt smiles a little then moves to grab his DS to play it while Mello looks through Near's file. "Whatever he needs it for isn't anything I should worry about." He says as he turns on his DS.

"If you're bored. Then you can to Nears room and find out anything you can on Near." Mello states.

"Aw really Mello?" Matt asks.

Mello gives a commanding look to Matt.

Matt sweat drops. "Ok sir." He then leaves to do just that. He knocks then opens Nears room door finding no one inside so he slips inside. "Wonder what Mels is planning." He says as he brings searching. He opens the nightstand drawer after checking the bed. He spots two things there. He takes them out and lays them on the bed. He uses his DS camera to take a picture of each before checking the drawer for anything else coming with nothing so he puts things back. He moves onto the bookshelf only to go to the closest finding nothing worth noting so he leaves the room heading away. He spots Near up ahead and realizes he almost got caught in Near's room by Near himself. He quickly calms himself and continues walking going past Near.

Mello looks up as Matt returns. "Find anything?" He asks.

Matt flashes Mello his DS. "Took two pictures."

Mello puts the laptop down. "Let me see."

Matt shows Mello the two pictures and Mello smirks.

"Perfect."

Matt sweat drops wondering what Mello is planning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

Later…

It's night and Rodger checks in on Mello making sure the boy is in his room after curfew.

Mello is sitting at his desk seeming to be working on something.

Rodger leaves him alone and leaves heading to his room for the night.

Mello looks over his shoulder putting the pencil down. He gets up from sitting on his chair at his desk in his room. He makes sure to have the two folded papers in his pocket then he grabs a jacket putting it on. "Time to escape." He says then he sneaks out of his room. He sneaks out of the orphanage and sneaks out back. He heads through the field into the woods to the spot where the fence is. He finds the hole and slips through. He then heads into town. He pulls out the two folded papers and looks at them unfolding them. He then looks around only to start asking around only getting a few leads.

Then he finds his biggest lead that leads him to the town just over.

"I am heading there anyway. Want to join?" The man asks with a kind smile.

"Try anything and you'll pay for it." Mello warns.

"No worries. I won't do anything." The man says.

Mello catches a ride and heads out there. He watches out the window for a little bit then glances down to the papers he has. He smiles that is a half smirk.

Once they arrive to the town he thanks the man then heads on looking for what he is looking for.

He is lead to a ruined looking home. He looks down at the address he was given and he looks back to the ruined building. He starts to approach then two buff looking guys come out.

They glare challengingly at Mello.

"What are you doing here kid?" One demands.

Mello turns to them. "I am looking for someone."

"Yeah right. We'll see what our boss says." The other grabs Mello dragging him inside.

On the inside of the building it is like a base but definitely not a home for anyone.

Mello looks around at the people and realizes this must be a gang hide out. He is taken to a room just up the stairs.

They enter the room and there is a slightly tall back of a chair at a desk turned sideways with a girl sitting there.

Leaning against the desk is a male.

The girl is obviously younger.

Mello looks down to his papers then looks up when one speaks.

"Where is Anthony?" One of the men that took Mello in asks.

"Busy with a technical difficulty. I will answer for him." The girl says. "Who is this?"

"He was hanging around the front entrance." Another man that took Mello in says.

"Look I need you twos help." Mello says.

The girls raises an eyebrow and the male looks suspiciously at him.

Anthony comes into the room mumbling about something. He has slightly wind swept back styled brunette hair, tan skin and is wearing a dark blue muscle shirt with black leather jacket as well as black pants and black runners. "What is this?" He asks as his amber eyes look to Mello. He turns to the other men. "Leave." He commands.

With silent protest the two men that took Mello in leave.

Mello begins to talk to the remaining people.

It's the next day.

It's Christmas and the orphanage is a buzz with excitement.

Kids are racing down the stairs to the common room to find what they got this year as there is a Christmas tree in the common room.

However Mello is nowhere to be seen.

Not that many expected him to be there.

Near didn't go for the common room not really bothering and he heads for breakfast.

No one notices the shadow of three people that falls upon the front gate at Whammys.

Near heads to the play room to just do his puzzle as usual.

Three people move into the orphanage and begin wandering around searching.

Finally they make it to the play room.

Near is about to start his puzzle when he hears someone walk in. He looks up and sees Mello.

Mello walks over to him.

"What can I do for Mello?" Near asks.

Mello stops right beside Near. "You are to come with me." He says.

Near blinks confused.

Mello grabs his arm bringing him to his feet and drags him to out of the room.

"Mello?" Near asks confused.

"Don't you dare say you're alone again." Mello says only confusing Near more.

Until they got to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Near's eyes widen as he sees who is standing there.

There is a male who looks like a copy of Near but he has chocolate brown eyes, tinted blue clothes and a small smirk on his face.

The other is a girl with waist length white hair, winter blue eyes, a black tank top, black short shorts brown knee high tie up boots with no high heel and a smile.

"Rai? Silver?" Near gasps surprised.

The three embrace happily and Mello can't help but smile as Near looks so happy.

"But I thought I lost you." Near says though he can't stop smiling so happy as his eyes are slightly watery from tears of happiness.

"We got separated and we thought we lost you." Silver, the Near look alike, says. "That was until Mello came to find us."

Near blinks and turns to Mello a little surprised.

Mello just shrugs and Near smiles.

"Thank you Mello." Near says and goes over giving the blonde a hug surprising him.

Mello glances away trying to hide his pink cheeks.

The three siblings laugh a little at this.

Mello smiles a little more hearing Near's laugh and it's music to his ears.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Near says.

His siblings cheer in agreement.

Matt had been watching and he sneaks away with a grin on his face.

"Now the four of us can hang out this Christmas." Near says.

Mello blinks confused. "Four?"

Near smiles at him. "Did you really think we'd forget about you?"

Then Near and his siblings start dragging Mello away to join them this Christmas.

As a family this Christmas.

And what a wonderful Christmas it was.

AN:

I hope this was good since originally I wasn't going to do a Christmas special but last minute I changed my mind so I had limited time to make this.

Merry Christmas!

Reviews make smiles and flamers will be used to make banana bread!

Mello.


End file.
